All This Time
by xxxPenny
Summary: Lucy and Gray start dating. At first, Natsu is fine with it, but after a few weeks he stops coming to the guild and only goes on jobs by himself. He avoids Lucy as much as he can, but he can't get rid of this weird feeling in his stomach. One day Lucy comes to his house crying.. Rated M for strong language and some sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay first chapter is up! Rated M beacuse, well.. you'll understand when more chapters is published! :)_

_Hope you'll enjoy this first chap even though it's a little sad and gloomy. I have a great idea of where this story is going (at least I think so). Might take some time before next one is out, I'm in the middle of moving right now :/_

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima! :)_

_And please exuse any errors in the text! Thank you so much for reading! :D_

_I got a review from someone saying that Gray isn't a bad guy in Fairy Tail and that's right! But I needed a bad guy for this fic, and Gray was unfortunate this time! But as I said to the person who left the review; I'll make it up to him by making him a good-guy in a fic sometime! I love Gray! :)_

* * *

**All This Time**

"Congratulations you guys!" it sounded from all over the guild hall. Everybody cheered and smiled, some even cried a little. Lucy and Gray stood in the middle of the guild, holding hands. They had just announced that they were dating and everyone wanted to know it had happened. Levy was asking how she had gotten Gray to admit his feelings while glancing over at Gajeel. Erza and Mira sat down with a heartbroken and furious Juvia. She was already planning ways to get rid of her lifelong love-rival Lucy. Had she only eliminated her earlier!

"Wow, I didn't even know you had a thing for each other!" Cana said, slurping down a bottle of booze. How had Lucy landed a guy like Gray, while she was still alone and lonely?

"Well, it sort of just happened. Gray was really cute and, yeah I don't know what to say. I'm happy" Lucy smiled as she held Gray's arm. He looked at her with a grin. "Yeah, you just couldn't resist me, could you babe?"

"Hey Luce, congratulations. Even though I really don't understand what you see in that ice-bastard" Natsu gave Gray a harsh look, but quickly smiled back at Lucy. "As long as you're happy so am I!" He gave her a clap on the shoulder in approval. She looked at him with wide eyes. She had been a little worried about Natsu finding out about them, but it seemed like he was ok with it and that to Lucy's relief. "Thanks Natsu" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But remember, you'll always be my teammate. Don't you dare stop coming on jobs with me!" he pointed a demanding finger at her and smirked. "I promise. I still have to keep an eye on you so you don't go berserk" she chuckled.

Later, after Lucy had gone home Natsu found Gray sitting at the bar and walked over to talk to him. "Hey bastard, just because Lucy is dating you it doesn't change anything about us. You still annoy the shit out of me!" Natsu had a very serious face and didn't wait for any response from Gray. He added "You better take care of her, she's my teammate you know!" his face was up close to Gray's, but he didn't seem to care. He just sipped on his drink and didn't even flinch at him. "Calm down fire-brain." He took another sip. "I care about her as well."

"If you hurt her, I'll kick your sorry ass!" Natsu turned around and left Gray to his drink. Natsu really was happy for Lucy and Gray, but if Gray hurt his Luce he would make him pay. Gray tsk'ed at him and went off somewhere, leaving most of his clothes behind.

A few months went by and everything was going as it usually was. Gray and Natsu were constantly fighting, Lucy was whining about not having enough rent and Happy's rejections from Carla got worse by the day. What changed the oh-so-idyllic everyday life in Fairy Tail happened a Saturday when Natsu and Gray sat surprisingly quiet together at a table in the back of the main hall.

"How are things with Lucy?" Natsu had been so curious, but he didn't want to ask Lucy, she would only go on and on about how amazing Gray was. The thought made him sick. Asking Gray seemed better, Natsu already knew how great Lucy was.

"Good I guess."

"Just good, is something wrong?"

"There one thing that bothers me. A lot!"

"What?" Natsu was surprised, they had only been together for about eight weeks and there was already trouble in paradise?

"She's great and everything, but she won't give it up to me. I'm getting really tired of her being such a prude!"

Natsu looked confused. Give him what? Money? Had she borrowed clothes from him that she didn't return? Well, probably not the last one. Gray couldn't really care less about clothes, so what was he talking about? He thought about asking, but he knew Gray would start mocking him for not getting what he meant, and Gray's face was already looking way to punchable. _No, I'll let it be. Probably not that big of a problem anyway. _

On his way home Natsu ran into Cana who was on her way home from the store, she had bought sake to satisfy ten men. "Hey Natsu! Come out with me tonight, we never hang out!" she was already a bit drunk and her breath stank of booze. Natsu's sensitive nose flinched at the strong smell "Nah, sorry Cana. I've gotta go home and make food for Happy" he tried to be polite but had to back up when she stuck her face in his. "Hmm.. is something wrong?" she lifted her brow at him, and chuckled. "No" he turned his head dismissively and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey Cana… I spoke to Gray about Lucy today. And he said something I didn't understand"

"Well there's a shock" she put her arm around him and grinned. "What can I explain for you my very flaming hot friend?"

"He said he was tired of Lucy being a… what was it again… a prune? No, prude! And that she didn't give it to him… do you know what she has that she don't want to give him?"

Cana's face lit up in a high pitched laughter and she almost fell to the ground. Natsu had to hold her up by her waist. "Ah Natsu, you ignorant, cute little dragon-boy" she grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance "He was talking about _sex._ Lucy probably won't have sex with him. She won't give _it_ to him." she opened a bottle of sake and chugged it down faster than Erza could requip. "Typical Lucy… I knew she couldn't handle a boyfriend." Cana winked at Natsu as she stumbled ahead. Natsu thought for a second it would be best to walk her home, but he would never get out of her house if he took her. He had done that a couple of times before and Cana always got very clingy, trying to remove his pants. He didn't understand why, her house wasn't that warm.

When Natsu finally got home Happy had fallen asleep on the couch. _No need to make you any food, you lazy blue cat. _He went into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He tossed his clothes on the floor, except his scarf, he carefully rolled it together and laid it on his bedside. The mail from the day before was in the windowsill, so he decided to see if there was something worth reading. He grabbed The Weekly Sorcerer and opened it on a random page. A huge picture of Lucy and Gray holding hands was the centrefold along with an interview of the two of them, the headline said :_Reach For The Stars; GraLu – Fairy Tail's Newest Couple Open The Doors To Their Love _Natsu remembered Lucy telling him about the interview, she had been so excited. He looked at the picture, Gray had his usual carefree face and Lucy was holding his hand and smiling with both mouth and eyes. Natsu thought about what Cana had told him earlier about how Lucy didn't want to sleep with Gray, why was that? More importantly: why was it such a big problem for Gray? Gray had told him that it had bothered him a lot, but honestly Natsu didn't understand why. Sure sex was probably a good thing, Natsu really wouldn't know, but he liked to think that just being with a girl you like would be more than enough to make someone happy. Well, clearly it wasn't enough for Gray, and Natsu suddenly felt angry at Gray for saying something so shallow. It suddenly struck Natsu that it should be him in that picture with Lucy. If it had been him he would hold around her and smile as wide as he could, because he knew he would be happy. Gray just looked like he had better things to do. Just the sight of his face made Natsu want to punch a wall.

Natsu held the picture close to his face and held his hand over that stupid Gray. He looked deep into picture-Lucy's eyes. Those big brown eyes stared back at him and he got a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Not the usual type of warm feeling, no it was something else. He laid down on the bed and let the magazine fall to the floor. He looked up in the ceiling and let out a loud sigh. Why was he suddenly feeling so sad and alone? Was it because of the picture, the thought of Gray holding Lucy? His Luce? Or maybe he had eaten some bad flames? He didn't know. All he knew is that he had an empty feeling inside him and it made him want to cry out. He soon fell asleep but it was a troubled sleep, full of nightmares and sadness. The dream ended with Lucy leaving his team, leaving him. He tried to reach out to her, he had to make her stay. It was too late, she was already in the arms of another. Cold arms, the ice-bastards arms.

The next day started bad for Natsu, the dream from the night before was haunting him and the empty feeling was still like a stone in his gut. He went out the door with a sleepy Happy flying next to him. It was raining. Of course it was raining. _Just perfect. _The grey clouds felt like soul sucking cotton-monsters. Happy felt Natsu's bad mood, but he knew the dragon slayer better than anyone, and in a time like this Natsu was better left alone. Natsu was slowly walking the familiar path to the guild, the rain pouring down his face like streams out to the ocean. "I'll fly ahead" Happy said, giving him a vague smile. "Feel free."

Natsu didn't even know why he was in such a bad mood. It couldn't have been just some bad flames. It had to be something else. _Lucy… _

He entered the guild soaking wet. Mira yelled at him to dry off and not drip all over the floor. He lit himself on fire and poofed out all dry, still with a gloomy look on his usually happy face. He saw Happy sitting with Carla and Wendy. For some reason he didn't want to talk to Happy, or anyone for that matter. He wanted to go home and sleep.

Cana, Levy and a still depressed Juvia waved him over to them. Well, Juvia didn't really care at all, but she was there. "Why the long face, Natsu?" Levy asked

"Nothing"

Cana and Levy looked at each other, they both had the same thought. Natsu sat down and rested his chin in his palms.

"Could it be that you're a little sad today, Natsu?" Cana smiled at him, but he wasn't in the mood for her jokes.

"I'm fine"

"Is it because of Lucy and Gray?" Levy laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned smile.

"No" he sighed "Yes…" it was no use trying to deny it. He was jealous and it tore him apart.

Just then Lucy and Gray walked in the door, holding hands under the same umbrella. Gray immediately saw Natsu's depressed face and grinned. He gave Lucy a big wet kiss, slapped her ass and went to order a drink from Mira. Lucy was left standing in the doorway, looking a little confused. Then she saw Natsu sitting with the other girls and headed in their direction. Natsu saw her coming over and stood up. He couldn't face Lucy right now. Her smile and voice would make him even worse. When Natsu passed her on the way out she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? If it's to a job I really want to come with you!" she smiled and Natsu could feel his whole inside twist in pain. He shook her hand off and ran out.

"Wha- Natsuu!" She yelled after him but he didn't turn back.

"What was his deal?" she sat down with Levy and Cana, Juvia had gone to Gray and was trying to convince him to be with her instead of Lucy.

Levy and Cana just looked at each other, and figured they wouldn't say anything, for now.

Natsu had run trough Magnolia and was sitting on a hill looking down on it. He was still panting, trying to force himself to think about something other than Lucy. How could he feel this way? He loved Lucy, but not in _that _way. Well, now he did. Or at least he thought he did. He closed his eyes and her face instantly popped into his head. _Why are you so perfect!? _

"WHY!?" the scream didn't reach far trough the heavy rain. _I have to be happy for Lucy! Why can't I just be happy for her? God I hate Gray! _His thoughts were flustered, he wanted to be ok with it, but he couldn't. _Why now?_

**_End of chapter one_**

* * *

_This fic is inspired by an AMV from Youtube made by xgodofwar2fan09x! I saw the video and it just made sense to make a fic about it. The plot is a bit different though.. No Gray in the AMV, but yeah.. I changed it a bit, but the main focus is the same :) you can watch the AMV here : watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q I really love this AMV and the song so please check it out! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait, guys! I just got my internet back up, thanks for being patient!_

_This chapter was kind of hard to write, I had a huge writers block for days, so this is probably not my best work. I promise that the next chapter will be better, and the plot as well. _

_Anyways, I hope you'll like it and please don't hesitate to leave a comment, good or bad :)_

_Fairy Tail and all characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**All This Time**

"Hey Natsu are you coming with us to this job?" Lucy held up a poster in Natsu's face, it said something about a guy needing someone to capture a gang that had broken into his basement and stolen something valuable to him. It had been a while since they had been on a job and Lucy really needed her rent soon, the landlady's staring was getting more and more intense.

"Ehh… Sorry Lucy, but I promised Happy to go on a job with him. We're leaving today so… I can't come with you this time" he was trying to get past her, but she blocked the way with a strict face. "We haven't done a job together in like forever! Can't I come with you then?" her face turned into a begging smile and it made Natsu's stomach flinch. He wanted her to come with him so bad, but it hurt too much to be near her knowing she was happy with another man, especially when that other man was Gray. Gray had been such an ass about the whole thing, Natsu had began to wonder if Gray had figured out that he had feelings for Lucy. Gray would always kiss and touch Lucy when Natsu was around, looking at him with a sly smile. It made Natsu sick to watch him grind on Lucy, but since he couldn't say anything he just had to turn the other way or go home to avoid the sight of them.

"Sorry Lucy, but I promised Happy we would go alone this time. Maybe next time, huh?" he pushed her carefully out of the way and disappeared out the main door. Lucy looked after him as his silhouette vanished in the light of day. _Why is he acting like that? _She couldn't understand why he was avoiding her like this, it had never happened before. He was usually the first to join her on jobs, but now she rarely even saw him in the guild, and if he was there he still wouldn't talk to her. All she got was vague answers and being pushed out of his way so he could leave. _I want to be his friend, and friends are there for each other. But it's hard when he won't even look me in the eyes. _She was getting worried that she had done something wrong.

"Why are you looking into the air like that, is something wrong?" Gray came up behind her and tried to figure out what she was looking at. "I'm fine. It's just that Natsu has been acting very strange for the last week. He won't come on jobs and it feels like he's avoiding me." Gray put his hand around her, kissed her head and smiled "I'm sure he's fine. It's Natsu you know, he's weird. No one really understands what's going on in his head. It's all a big greasy flame-mess in there" Lucy thought about what he said for a while and figured he was probably right. Natsu was fine, sure he was, and if he wasn't then… what then? _I'm sure he's fine. _Still, there was some part of her that couldn't shake the thought that something really was wrong.

Happy had seen Natsu run out of the guild and was now chasing after him. "Natsu! Where are you going?" Natsu stopped, he turned to Happy laid a hand on his head and smiled. Seeing his best friend eased his mind a little, and with a soothing look on his face he said "Nowhere, just needed some fresh air"

"But, I heard you talking to Lucy. You said you promised me to go on a job but… I don't remember asking you to do that..?"

"Oh, you heard?"

Happy nodded "Why did you say that? Don't you want to go with Lucy and Gray?"

"I just don't feel like it right now..."

"You shouldn't lie to your friends, Natsu."

He knew Happy was right, you don't lie to your friends. He felt bad about avoiding Lucy, both because his entire body was aching to be with her and because she hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't her fault that Natsu was hurting. He didn't know what hurt the most: having to lie and avoid her, or the fact that he was in love with her.

The next day Lucy, Gray and Erza was leaving for the job. The mood in the group was a lot different than it used to be. Without Natsu and Happy something just didn't feel right. The train ride went by slowly and even though nobody said anything, they all kind of missed Natsu puking all over the place and listening to his pained moans. "I haven't seen much of Natsu lately" Erza declared "Me neither" Lucy was glad someone else had brought it up, it felt slightly wrong to worry about Natsu with Gray around. "I could get used to this silence…" muttered Gray. Erza gave him a quick glare as a warning. He jolted and turned away. Lucy sat in silence watching out the window, the sky was mostly blue, but there was dark clouds lurking in the horizon, kind of like in her head. She was happy with Gray, he was good to her, his kisses were chill and delicate, but she felt there was something missing. Some reason that she didn't feel absolutely comfortable with him.

The job was a quick-fix. The so-called gang of bandits turned out to be a duo of hungry raccoons that had come to like one of the house-owners precious jewels. The hunt trough the forest was the biggest problem they came across, and except from Lucy's torn skirt, the damage was minimal. So was the pay. The owner got his necklace back, but refused to pay them the promised amount of money. He claimed he could've caught them by himself had he only known that the thieves were racoons and not criminal mages. Still his ass never got up from the big chair on the porch. The team went home exhausted but happy do be done with the job. The train ride went by quietly except from Lucy's pouting over not having enough rent, again.

When they got home Erza went to confirm that the job was done and asked Mira if she had seen Natsu around lately, she wanted to know why he hadn't joined them for the job. When Mira told her that Natsu hadn't been to the guild in days, Erza's face turned into a worried twitch.

"Levy, have you seen Natsu? I need to talk to him" Erza shouted into the main hall.

"Sorry, no. I guess he's at home" Levy's eyes were sad and a bit suspicious, but Erza accepted the answer.

"There's no record of him going on a job, so he's probably in Magnolia somewhere" Mira checked through the book and when she lifted her head, Erza was gone.

"Natsu, open the door right now! I need to speak with you! Now!" Erza pounded on the door to Natsu and Happy's house. The sound of her armour against the wooden door echoed both inside and out. There was no way Natsu couldn't hear her.

When he finally opened the door, his face was pale and withered. He was wearing his green t-shirt and his scarf was dangling from his neck. "What?" his voice sounded soar and shaky. Never had Erza seen her friend in this state. He seemed vulnerable and almost scared. She stood shocked in the doorway, not able to produce a single sound. Natsu tossed his head to the side in irritation and maybe a little embarrassment. Erza blinked, pulled herself together and firmly said "Why didn't you come with us for the latest job? Are you sick or just plain lazy? I want to know why!" It went silent, Erza was planning on shouting at him again but then she heard a sound that made her hold back. Natsu gulped hard, as if he was trying to suffocate a sob. _Was I too hard on him?_ Not that Natsu wasn't used to hear her shout and demand, but if he was ill or something else was wrong, maybe she had upset him even more? She cared deeply for her friend and hated to see him suffer. "Natsu, I'm sorry… I didn't mean too- " she whispered, but he interrupted her.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry."

"Would you tell me what's wrong?" she spoke with a gentle voice that was so rare for Natsu to hear that he had to look up at her face to make sure it was actually Titania standing in front of him.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, I'm fine" inside he wanted to scream out why he was hurting, but he couldn't bring himself so complaint in front of her, it would only make him seem childish, and he didn't want Erza to see him that way.

"Natsu, please, I want to help you. Talk to me." She stomped past him, grabbed his hand and threw him down on the floor. She sat beside him with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

There was no point in starting an argument with Erza, if she wanted to know she would be presented with answers. He took a deep breath and thought :_here goes nothing._

As Natsu told Erza about his sudden feelings for Lucy, and how it pained him to see her with Gray, Erza's face didn't flinch even once. She sat just quietly, listening to his story. When he was done he bowed his head to the floor, waiting for her reaction.

"I know it's selfish of me to ignore her, but it just hurt too much to see her like this. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't even think! I don't know what to do about it, the only thing I feel I can do, is quit the guild and leave."

Erza, that had been calm this entire time suddenly screamed out in panic, "No! You can't leave! This is your home, you belong here!"

Natsu smiled through his pained face.

"I don't want to leave, Erza. But what else can I do? I'm no use like this."

Erza sat back and though about his situation for a while. She looked at her friend; Natsu was and would always be so important to her. She knew she had to help him, she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving, or hurting. "I don't really know what to say, but from my own experience I know that holding it to yourself isn't going to make it better. I think you should tell Lucy how you feel. At least then she'll know why you're acting like this. She is hurting too you know, she is worried about you."

Natsu eyes went wide. _Tell her? That's crazy! I mean if I told her, then she would know! and… I mean! I can't just tell her, even if it would change anything it would be selfish. But she would know… and then she wouldn't be worried about me anymore. I don't want her to think that I'm mad or something…_

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made to him. If he told her, then he would get it of his chest. Gray would kill him, but he didn't need to know. He would just tell Lucy, and then she would know. The though of her knowing made him calm somehow. It was weird, but he suddenly got the urge to run to her house and tell her right now!

He stood up and the enthusiasm in his face made Erza happy. She didn't know what Lucy would say, she was still with Gray, and from what Erza had heard, she was happy with him. It could get very difficult for her hearing this from Natsu, but at the same time Erza knew that Lucy really wanted to know what was going on with Natsu. And the truth was, he was in love.

"I'll go to her now!" he was about to run out the door, but Erza gabbed his scarf and tugged him back inside. "You should wait until morning" she pointed out the window, it was already dark outside. "You're right. She's probably sleeping anyways."

"You should get some sleep as well, or try figuring out what you'll say to her. You need to say this to her in a serious way, Natsu." She glanced at him with narrow eyes as a warning.

Natsu's eyes went soft and he folded his arms around her "Thanks".

Erza soon left, leaving Natsu alone to his thoughts. Happy came home with a devastated look and a new story about how Carla had rejected him. Happy could sense the change of Natsu's mood and was happy that his partner was getting back to his old self.

For the first night in a while Natsu was able to fall into a deep sleep. But when the clock had just turned five in the morning, he woke up by someone knocking on his door. He stumbled out of bed and opened the door with sleepy eyes. Trough the haze in his eyes he could see Lucy's blond hair, he smelled her sweet smell and he felt her warmth. He suddenly realized that this wasn't a dream. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" he looked at her with confusion for a second before he saw her tears run down her flushed cheeks. She was panting heavily and was without luck trying to kill her own sobs.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Natsu, but something happened. Please let me in" her sobs turned into soft crying and Natsu moved out of the way to let her in. She tossed herself into his arms and let out a loud cry, before entering his house.

Natsu looked after her as she sat down. _What the hell is going on? Who the hell made my Lucy cry!?_

**_End of chapter two_**

* * *

_So as I said, this was a real pain to write! This is kind of where the story "begins" or at least where it gets interesting. Hope you'll stick around to read the next chapters as well and thank you so much for reading!_

_This fic is inspired by an AMV made by xgodofwar2fan09x on check it out here: watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the long wait for this chap! I've been on vacation for the last two weeks, and I've been itching to get this out! I'm quite satisfied with it. Hope you'll enjoy! _

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, don't you forget it!_

_:)_

* * *

**All This Time**

Natsu sat with Lucy as she cried on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just let her cry. Whatever it was he was determined to stand by her and support her as best as he could. He had to push his own feelings out of the way, and be there for her when she needed it the most. Just as she had been there for him so many times. He stroked her hair away from her wet cheeks, lifted her chin up in his hand and smiled at her. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, but she tried to smile back at him. She tried to thank him trough her eyes as her mouth wasn't able to produce any sound, except from loud sobs, at the moment. After a while she sat up, and removed her head from his comforting and warm shoulder. Her back was turned to him, and he could see her curvaceous body, lush and tender as always. The sun had started to rise over Magnolia and the birds were already up singing their light and cheerful songs.

When she was all cried out she turned her head just enough to catch Natsu's face in the corner of her eye.

"You must think I'm a weak idiot. Coming here crying like this without a reason" she said

"I never think you are stupid Lucy. If you're crying it's because someone's hurt you, and that is not weak. It shows that you are strong enough to be true to your feelings."

Natsu was very serious as he said this. He wanted Lucy to know how strong he thought she was. He admired her ability to feel, both for herself and others.

"Why is it that every time I'm with you, my tears stop running?" she looked at him with love in her eyes, the kind of love you feel when someone can change your mood completely just by being next to you. Lucy's eyes had a habit of making you feel like you mattered, that you were important and worth listening to. Her gaze had always made Natsu feel special, and he got stronger at knowing that her eyes would look to him for strength as well as admiration and inspiration. He loved making her proud more than anything, the feeling of being worthy her fascination was a highlight every time.

"Lucy, I won't make you tell my why you're this upset, but if you want to I'll be right here listening to you for as long as you need," Natsu said as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I really want to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't… freak out," she laid her hand on his arm and felt his heated skin in her soft palm. His warmth had always soothed her and this time was no exception.

Natsu nodded at her as a response. He wondered why she asked that of him, he would freak out no matter what. The one responsible for her cries would have to pay for each and every tear.

"Well, it all started yesterday. Gray came over last night, he was supposed to sleep over" Natsu's entire insides twisted at hearing her speak his name. Hearing that he was in her house, kissing her… his Lucy. It was almost too much for him to bear. He wanted her to stop, he couldn't, no, he wouldn't sit around listening to what Gray did to her behind closed doors.

He clenched his teeth, he needed to be there for Lucy when she needed it, even if it meant hearing about the droopy-eyed stripper bastard.

"It was all good until he started...um… well he wanted to… take my clothes of, you know?" she was embarrassed at telling Natsu about her personal life, but she still felt safe telling him.

_Oh God, I can't listen to this… _Natsu turned his head away from Lucy's eyes, his cheeks where turning red in anger and shyness.

Lucy relaxed her body, her state of mind went from tense and awkward to sad and scared once again.

"I tried to make him stop. I told him that I wasn't ready yet." Her eyes filled up with a new set of tears and she had to swallow hard to keep her voice clear.

"He got so mad." She lifted her hand to her mouth and tried to muffle the sounds that were shooting out uncontrollably.

Natsu's face had also changed expression, he had lowered his brows and was trying to understand what she really was saying. _Did he… _he couldn't bring himself to actually ask, but luckily it wasn't necessary.

"I tried to make him leave. But he slammed me up against the wall and started screaming at me that I was taking too long, and that it was time to take the next step and… I got so scared."

Natsu got on his feet, his head was lowered to Lucy's body. He gazed down at her, she seemed so little right then. Like a child in tears.

"Did he hurt you?" Natsu's voice had turned unusually dark and husky. Lucy got on her knees in front of him, tugging his pants to make him sit down. He didn't.

"Natsu, please don't. You promised me-"

"I said," He took a deep breath "Did he hurt you?" his emotionless voice sent a shiver trough Lucy's body, she rarely saw Natsu like this, and she didn't like it.

Lucy let go of his leg and sat back down, she turned her head out the window and sighed.

"No, I'm fine. He just grabbed my arms, slammed me against the wall and… well he punched the wall right next to my head, but I don't want you to be mad at him. I just got so scared, I've never seen him like that."

Natsu stood still for a moment, considering his next move. _Fucking ice-bastard, I'm going to fucking kill him! _he made up his mind, helped Lucy to her feet and said, "Go home, Lucy."

"Natsu, please, I know what you'll do. Please don't." She begged.

"I'll stop by you later." He walked her to the door squeezed her hand in his and looked at her with calm eyes. Too calm.

"Natsu…please" Lucy grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

It was like a kick in the stomach, it felt like ten million butterflies on fire went crazy inside him. He knew Lucy didn't want him to react like he had done, but hearing that somebody had hurt his friend was making him boil inside.

When Lucy left, Natsu rushed back and forth between the walls for some time, waiting for Lucy to get far enough along so she wouldn't see him. He waited for what felt like an eternity before he ran out the door without bothering to close it. He ran as fast as he could down to the centre of Magnolia. _You made two big mistakes, Gray. You hurt Lucy… and showed me where you live! _Natsu's mind went crazy, and pictures of Gray screaming and pushing Lucy drove him on. Natsu had warned Gray about hurting his teammate, but now he had not only hurt his friend, but the girl he was in love with.

When he reached Gray's house he didn't even bother to knock, he burned the whole door down and jumped over the pile of ash. "GRAY!" He shouted, the whole building was shaking beneath his stomping feet and he kept screaming "Where the hell are you, fucking BASTARD!" Natsu knocked down all the doors in Gray's small apartment before he found him in his bed. He had somehow slept through Natsu's tantrum. "Wake. Up" Natsu's voice wasn't even human anymore, he growled from deep in his throat. Gray sat up in his bed and didn't even get to rub the sleep out of his eyes before Natsu lifted him on his feet. His hands were on fire and burned Gray's tender skin. "The hell do you think you're doing?" Gray yelled.

"I warned you about hurting Lucy. You just made a big mistake, I'm here to make you pay for it" He punched Gray's cheek and he fell down on the floor with a stomp sound. "Oh come on... I don't know what she told you, but she's overreacting." Gray wiped some blood of his face and glanced up at Natsu.

"It doesn't matter what happened. You made her cry. And you don't make her cry" Natsu's hands was still wrapped in his burning anger, he knelt down in front of the ice-mage, took a firm grip around his neck and squeezed it. "You should consider yourself lucky that Lucy begged me to go easy on you. You don't hurt your friends, and definitely not your girlfriend. I never thought you were that much of an asshole." Natsu tightened his grip around Gray's neck. Gray was desperately trying to drag his hand away, but Natsu held on. He watched Gray's face turn into panic, he held Gray a littler longer than necessary, but he needed to make a point. Besides this was also serving as a revenge for the way Gray had dangled Lucy in his face the past time. Every kiss or touch that Natsu had watched was being justified in this moment. When he let go, Gray gasped for air and held his hands to his sore neck, he rolled on the floor and coughed loud "Are you crazy!? You could've killed me! I couldn't breathe" He screamed after Natsu, who was on his way out.

"I said, you should consider yourself lucky. If this ever happens again, I really am going to kill you".

When Natsu got out of the cold and dark building he took a deep breath. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted of his shoulders. Deep inside he knew he that Gray was still his teammate, but it didn't matter right now. Anyone who made Lucy cry needed to get their ass kicked, and Gray was no exception. It was still early and a sunny day and Natsu decided he would find Happy and go fishing. It had been a while since last time, and he knew Happy would be glad to spend some time with him now that he was in a better mood.

* * *

"How come you're in such a good mood today, Natsu?" Happy munched on a fish that Natsu had caught to him. They had been out for hours, talking and having fun like they used to. Happy was glad to see his friend back to normal, but he hadn't dared to ask what caused his sudden change of mood until now, his curiosity had grown to big for him to carry. "I don't know… but it feels like I am finally able to breathe again, you know?"

It didn't make any sense to Happy, but he nodded eagerly, what ever it what that had been bothering Natsu, it was probably not that big of a deal.

"Well, I'm leaving now, see you later." Natsu ran down the street so fast that he didn't have time to answer Happy when he asked where he was going, and if he could come with him.

Natsu had promised Lucy to stop by her house later that day, but he wanted to give her some time alone to gather her thoughts. Now he felt like he had given her enough time, and was happily knocking on her door. It felt weird to knock like this, but considering her situation he felt it was best this way. Lucy opened the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Natsu had seen her in a towel many times before, but this time it felt different. This time his cheeks got hot and he had to pinch himself to stop staring at her. "Uh.. I didn't mean to disturb you, but.. I said I would stop by.. I can come back later if you want…" his eyes kept going back to stare at her wet skin and lush curves. "No it's fine, I was hoping you would be here soon." She smiled at him, it seemed she was in a better mood, but Natsu knew her well enough to know she was still in pain.

He stepped inside and sat down on the couch as he waited for her to get changed. He inhaled a deep breath and let Lucy's scent fill his lungs. His belly tickled at her smell, and he felt himself heat up a bit.

Lucy stepping out of the bathroom interrupted his thoughts and he got up to hug her. As he did, he felt her trying to hold back her tears again. He knew she was hurting, but a little part of him was happy that Gray had ruined his chances with her. Now he could tell her his feelings and maybe, just maybe she would consider it and find out that a part of her liked him as well. It didn't really matter right now though, he had decided to not tell her anything right now, she needed time and he was prepared to give her all the time she needed. Even if it took weeks, months or even years he would put his own feeling aside for her.

"Are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten all day…" Natsu pulled out of the hug and caressed her chin softly. "You know me too well" she chuckled. "Do you want to go out or something? I just need to get out and think about something else for a while" she buttoned the last button on her shirt.

"Sure, I'll buy you a fancy dinner, wherever you want, you got it"

"You are too sweet sometimes, Natsu" she blushed at him, it made him happy to see her feeling better, especially since he was the one who made her feel that way.

A little while later they were sitting at one of Magnolia's finest restaurants, the line stretched out to the main street and Lucy was impressed by the way Natsu had convinced the waitress to get them a table. Well, he hadn't convinced as much he had threatened to burn the place down. But still, she thought it was nice that he went trough it just because of her. When the waitress recognized the Salamander she had gotten them the best table with a view of the sea and given them a bottle of a fine wine on the house. Just as long as Natsu promised he wouldn't use any flames.

Natsu grinned at Lucy who felt like a princess sitting at such a fine restaurant. It made her nostalgic and reminded her about how it used to be like when he lived at home with her parents. They drank wine and ate food until the sun had completely vanished and the moonlight danced in the sea beside them. "It's really pretty out here" Lucy sighed. "You are really beautiful…" It just slipped out of his mouth, he had been drinking quite much and his brain had forgotten to put a lock on his mouth. Lucy turned her head to him and smiled. She was pretty drunk as well so she just took it as a compliment. "You know, Natsu. When I was with Gray, it always felt like something was missing, you know… I never found out what it was, but maybe it's a good thing that this happened." She swirled a sip of wine in her glass before swallowing it and let out a little moan as she put the glass down. Natsu rested his chin in his palms, "Well, I never understood what you did with that guy anyway… I mean…" he leaned back, but didn't finish the sentence, he just shook his head.

"Maybe you're right *hic*, anyways thanks for tonight *giggle* it was sooo nice of you to do this, but I should get home." Lucy had gotten to her feet, but she wasn't standing very steady. Natsu had to rush over and catch her. "I'll walk you home. A fine lady like you shouldn't be walking home alone at this hour" he teased her.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, mister" she pushed Natsu off her, but soon stumbled to the ground. Natsu lifted his brow at her and had to swallow down a laugh when she reached her arm out demanding his help. "Fine, I'll *hic* let you help me this time. But don't you try something *hic* naughty with me" she warned.

"Well, I can't promise you that…" he mumbled

"Did you say something?" Lucy turned to him, swaying her head a little from the dizziness.

"No, nothing. Let's get you home" Natsu started guiding her down the road to her home with her arm around his shoulder, but soon picked her up bridal style when it took to long for her to walk. Lucy shrieked a little when he picked her up, but smiled contently and waved her arm up in the air as if she was waving to an invisible crowd cheering for her.

_Weirdo…_

_*Muuah* _Natsu shook his head at her after she kissed his cheek with a big smooch.

When Natsu kicked open the door to Lucy's apartment she was already half asleep. He put her to bed and removed her shoes. As soon as he was done Lucy sat up and dabbed on the bed next to her as a sign for him to sit down. He obeyed.

"Natsu, I really want to thank you…" she narrowed her eyes to see him clearer. She was still pretty drunk, Natsu could tell. "No problem, Lucy"

"Why won't you call me Luce anymore? Are you mad at me?" she pouted at him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you"

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Do you hate me or something? Cause if you do then, I don't think that I can… " She started sobbing again, and she clung to Natsu's chest. "Of course I don't hate you. How can you even think that?" he padded her head and felt her silky hair slide trough his rough fingers. "Good, cause I don't know what I would do without you. I really don't" she lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes. Her cheeks heated up and she leaned in closer. "You always take such good care of me, and you are so sweet all the time, sure you're a little annoying at times, but I like that about you, Natsu."

Natsu felt Lucy's warmth move closer to him, but since he was drunk he didn't really catch the signals. The dark room was surprisingly empty, and the sun was long gone. There were no light except from the moon that peeked in the window, casting a white glow on Lucy's face. Natsu thought to himself that it was almost angelic, the way she looked.

"You always make me feel so good, Natsu. How do you do that?" as she leaned even closer to him, Natsu finally caught on. He watched her lips move to his and felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body when her tongue swiped on top of his lips. He sat absolutely still as her lips lashed onto his. Deep inside he knew Lucy was really drunk and that it was a bit stupid and mean to be doing this, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. He had been aching for her for so long, and now she was kissing him with such want!

As her tongue started chasing after his, he suddenly was hit by action and grabbed her head tight in his hands. He began hunting down her tongue and it resulted in Lucy letting out a shivering moan. She grabbed his shoulders in her hands and held on hard. Natsu leaned hard over her and she fell on her back down on the bed. She captured his waist between her legs and pushed him even closer to her. Lying like that made Natsu's cock poke her slit and he could smell her getting moist. Lucy, who had been holding around his neck, grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her breast. Natsu was shocked that she was this… wild. He started to massage her breast, but didn't stop at that. He moved his hand up to her bare chest and slid his hand under her bra. "ah, Natsu..!" Lucy gasped when he pinched her nipple in his fingers. Her hand went under his body and down to his pants, opening them without hesitation. She pushed them down as far as she could with her hand, and lifted her legs to drag them all the way down. A huge bulge in his boxers came to sight and Lucy gulped hard. "Danm, you're big" she was impressed and looked at him with hunger. Natsu looked down his own body, then up at Lucy, "I am?" he smirked at her comment. _Take that, Gray._

Lucy had started to breathe hard, and looked at him with a question burning inside her. "Can I… touch it?" her eyes got even bigger when he nodded at her with a huge smirk and a little laugh. She placed a trying hand on him and felt the heat from it even trough his boxers. "Wow," she said, admiration was obvious in her voice, but Natsu couldn't appreciate it at the moment. The feeling of Lucy's hand on him was making his whole body stiffen. She stroked his length up and down and watched his face heat and tense up. She found it so fascinating, the way he reacted. Natsu sat up and Lucy followed, still with a hand on him. Natsu growled in his throat, making Lucy shiver. "Do you like it?" she gave him a wry smile. "Ye- Ye.. mmhm!" even that one word was to much for him to make out.

Lucy kissed him gently on the lips and kept stroking him. She lifted her hand and swung both her arms around his neck, giving him another kiss. He pushed her over, and fell over her back on the bed. He held her close to his body and she yawned into his chest. It was almost morning and they were both tired. "Did I bore you?" Natsu said ironically. "No... But I'm so tired. Could you sleep here tonight? It feels so good when you hold me, it's so warm" her eyes were already closed and she dug her nose into his tan skin and sniffed him gently. "Sure, I'll stay." He yawned "It's not that often that I can actually sleep here with permission, so." He tightened his grip around her. Lucy chuckled in reply, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning Natsu woke up alone in the bed. He could hear Lucy out in the kitchen, probably making breakfast or something. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like sandpaper. _What happened last night? I remember taking Lucy out and… I carried her home and … ohh… I remember now._ He sat up and stretched his back. "Lucy? You there?" he said sleepy.

She came out, already showered and dressed. "You sure slept in." her arms were crossed and she leaned on the wooden door.

"Yeah, sorry, but I sleep so good in your bed." he laid back down and rolled over on his stomach. "Natsu, about last night." Lucy came over and sat down on the bed. "I don't know how much any of us remember, but what I remember makes me feel really bad"

Natsu lifted himself up on his elbows and turned his head to her. "Why?" he asked

"Because we're friends, and it was a drunken mistake. I'm really sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's fine. Really" he smiled at her, but couldn't really hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, anyway. Gray and I never _really _broke up, I just ran from him. And I haven't seen him since. I don't know where that leaves us"

It was like a kick in the gut to Natsu to hear her say that. _Did that really just happen?_

"Natsu listen, I really care about you and thank you so much for being with me last night. But it was a mistake, and it should never have happened." She laid her hand on his back, but he turned around and jumped of the bed. "Wait… so what you're really saying is… what? That we should put it behind us and pretend it didn't happen?" he tried not to sound angry, but he was starting to panic a lot! "Yes. That's what I'm saying. I'm sorry about it. But I mean, we're friends after all. Is it really a problem to you?" She smiled at him, as if it was no big deal at all. It was a big deal to Natsu, but he couldn't let her know. Not now that she had said those things. It would make things weird, and she was still upset because of Gray.

"No. It's fine. You're probably right. We should just forget this." He put his clothes on in a hurry and walked to the door. "I should go, Happy is waiting."

"Wait, can't you stay for breakfast?"

"Nah, don't think so. I'll catch you later" he slammed he door shut behind him and let his back lean back on the closed door. He held his hand to his stomach, he felt sick, like he was going to throw up. _How can this be happening! Why! _He felt like crying, but tears never came. He just gasped for air and pinched his stomach in his hand. He ran out of the building and straight home.

When he got home, Happy wasn't there. _Thank god! _He knocked over a lamp in frustration as he rushed around. Thoughts were swirling around in his head, all kinds of pictures from the night before were tormenting him and he could still feel Lucy's wet lips on his. He sat down and grabbed his head in his hands. He laid down on the floor, looking up in the ceiling. When he thought about it, Lucy was probably just scared or embarrassed. Sure she would still be upset over Gray, it had only been one day! It made more sense now that he was able to think about it. She just had to see Gray and break things off with him. Then she needed some time to get over him. And when he felt she was ready, then Natsu could come clean and tell her his true feelings. _Ah, that sounds better. _He exhaled hard and had to laugh a little at himself for the way he had reacted at first. _She'll meet Gray today, they break up and it's fine. I mean, it's not like they're getting back together, right!?_

**_End of chapter three_**

* * *

Please watch the AMV on Youtube that inspired me to write this! Made by the amazing xgodofwar2fan09x!

watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, fourth chaper you guys! Thanks for all the great feedback! It makes me so happy to read all your nice comments! I don't know how many chapters this fic will end up with, but at least one more after this. Hopefully two or three if I get some new ideas for it! Feel free to inspire me! _

_Read and enjoy! Leave a comment if you want to and don't forget that Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! _

* * *

**All This Time**

"Lucy… Open up please."

The loud knock threw Lucy out of her dreams and she had to blink a few times before she actually understood she was awake. She glanced at the clock, _five? I've been sleeping all day? _She stumbled out of bed and yawned with a loud moan. "Lucy!" the knocking began again, louder this time. Lucy felt her head pound along with the knock, "I'm coming!" her voice cracking from the recent sleep.

She opened the door and was more than surprised to see Gray outside, with a black eye. More like a black face, but still. She narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Gray? What are you doing here?" she hadn't let him inn yet, she held the door half closed as a warning that she was ready to slam it in his face.

"Can I come in?" Gray grabbed the door, but Lucy wouldn't let go, she tugged it back and shook her head. "I don't think that a good idea. Why are you here?"

"Lucy, please. I came to apologize for the way I acted that night. I don't know what happened and I am so sorry. Please let me come inside and explain myself" he begged her, the sincerity in his voice made Lucy open the door, still with an eye following his every move.

Gray sat down on the couch with Lucy standing in the middle of the room. He padded on the seat next to him, but she didn't move. "I don't understand what you have to explain? Is there a reason you went all crazy on me?"

"No, of course not. I just lost control; I think I had a bad day or something. I overreacted when you told me you weren't ready. It makes me insecure when you say things like that." His black hair covered his eyes and his hands were rubbing against each other in stress.

"You shouldn't have been insecure, Gray. When I'm with someone, I'm only with that one… person." She caught herself in a little lie remembering the past night with Natsu, but she figured it would be best not to tell Gray about that. Besides, she was drunk, and so was Natsu. It wasn't an excuse, but it made her feel a little less guilty.

"I know that now. I was wrong to pressure you, and I promise I'll never do it again if you'll just give me another chance. A chance to make things right and to treat you the way you deserve." He looked up at her with pleading eyes and a crooked smile. Lucy didn't move, her arms were crossed and she tried to figure out what to do. Gray seemed really sorry, and everybody deserves a second chance, right? Still, the feeling of Gray lashing out at her was stuck in the back of her head. If anything like that happened again, it could go way worse. When he got mad, he lost control and she wondered if it would be safe. Both for her and Gray, if he ever laid another hand on her, Natsu would surely kill him.

She let her arms down and sighed loud. "Gray… if I take you back now, this will be your last chance. You really scared me, and I don't want it to happen again, ever! Do you understand?"

"Yes! I promise" Gray leaped up and hugged Lucy tight. He kissed her lips with a delicate touch and whispered "thank you" into her ear. Lucy reached around him and tugged him closer. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled happily. Being with Gray was good, she liked spending time with him. Everybody makes mistakes, and hopefully Gray had learned something from this one.

Suddenly, a face popped into her mind. A face with a wide grin and pointy teeth, it stung a little to see Natsu's face. For some reason she felt sad, like she wanted to cry, but she couldn't figure out why. Natsu had been fine with forgetting what had happened, and so was she. Wasn't she?

Lucy pulled half way out of Gray's hug and cupped his cheeks, he flinched in pain when she touched his sore skin. "Did Natsu do that to you?" she said calmly

"Yeah, that bastard was really pissed at me. You told him what happened right away?"

"I went straight to him. I didn't know where else to go. He's one of my best friends, but I never figured he would do this to you"

"Well, he did. Why didn't you go to Erza? Or Levy, or anyone else? Why Natsu? He has no clue when it comes to relationships, or adult arguing…" Gray sneered, and let go of Lucy. "I don't know. He makes he feel safe. That's all." She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing, she didn't know why she did but the thought of how Natsu could make her feel sometimes, was making her dizzy.

"I know you're good friends and all, but you're my girl. So if you don't mind, please don't spend too much time with him, at least not just the two of you."

Lucy swung around in a quick movement. Her eyes were confused and shocked at the same time. "What?"

"I get jealous when you're with other guys." He huffed

Lucy smiled and placed herself in his arms again, she kissed his chest and whispered "You're so cute,"

Her calm act settled Gray's mind, and she knew that. On the inside Lucy was kind of panicking, _not see Natsu? How can I not see him? I need to see him! He's my best friend, I can't stay away. How can Gray ask this of me? I don't want that!_ Lucy's eyes flickered around the room, as if to see if the walls had any good ideas or smart saying to tell her.

They didn't.

After Gray left, Lucy went outside and walked along the river floating trough Magnolia. She needed to think straight for a moment. With everything that had happened, it was hard to figure out what she really wanted and what she craved. Lucy thought about Gray, all the good things he did and all the right things he said. For some reason she caught herself trying to convince herself that it was right to be with Gray. She kept repeating why he was best for her. Why did she need to remind herself of that? Shouldn't it just be something she knew, and didn't need to think about? Or was this normal? This was the first time her heart and head was torn. She didn't know what to listen to and it made her uncertain of what she needed. Lucy went to the park and sat down in the warm grass. She picked up a flower and swirled it between her fingers. _Why is this so hard?_ _It's not like I can choose between the two of them anyway… Natsu is just a friend, he doesn't like me like that. I don't even know if I like him. It's just that the way he makes me feel. I've never felt that before. _

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy! Hi, what's up?" Lucy dropped the flower and brushed some dirt of her hands.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Levy popped down in the grass next to her and smiled a wide smile.

"I don't know, I just needed some air I guess," Lucy said absently

"Is something wrong?" Levy placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"No. well, yes. Can I tell you the truth, please? I need to get something of my chest," Lucy looked over at Levy who nodded slowly.

Lucy told Levy about what had happened with Gray, and how she and Natsu had spent the night together. When she told her about the way she felt when Natsu kissed her, Levy's eyes went soft and she giggled. She stopped giggling when Lucy said that she had taken Gray back.

When Lucy stopped talking, Levy sat silent for a moment. Taking in what she had said, trying to find something to say that wouldn't make thing worse for her.

"Wow, Lu-chan. That's really a hot mess. I don't what to say to you. Maybe just, follow your heart. I think that deep inside you know what you really want. It may take some time, but in the end I think it will all work out the way it's supposed to."

Lucy didn't answer, she just nodded and turned her head up to the sky with closed eyes. She tried to hear what her heart was saying to her, but all she caught was quiet pounding. She exhaled hard and stood up, grabbing Levy to stand with her. "Let's go to the guild. Thank you for listening, but please let this stay between to two of us, hm?"

"Of course, I won't tell."

When they entered the guild hall, Natsu was already there. So was Gray. Both looked up when Lucy entered and both waited for what she would do. Lucy looked at both of them, and felt it sting deep in her when she saw Natsu looking confused after her when she walked into Gray's arms. She sighed and turned her face away from him. She knew he was disappointed that they were still together after what he had done to her, but she would explain later. Gray smiled and kissed her head when she clung around him.

As Natsu watched Lucy hold around Gray, he felt sick. _How can she go back to him after what he did!? How can she do this? Oh shit, I think I'm gonna be sick… _Natsu covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his stomach turn inside out. He swallowed hard and ran out the door. Lucy looked after him with a concerned look, she wanted to run after him and explain, but she knew Gray would be mad if she did.

Erza on the other hand, ran after Natsu and gave Lucy a questioning look when she passed her. She caught it and suddenly felt…dirty somehow.

"Natsu! Wait, please!" Erza ran after Natsu into the forest and stopped a few meters behind him when he had to sit down and empty his stomach. The sour noises made Erza sad and she wondered what had happened. She laid her hand on his shoulder in comfort when she heard his quiet sobs. "Natsu, talk to me please," She put her arms around him and hugged him close. He didn't speak, but he buried his nose in her hair and tried to calm down.

"I don't understand!" Natsu sobbed as he shook his head. "After what he did to her, how can she forgive him?"

"What did he do?" Erza's concerned voice made Natsu remember that she didn't know about what had happened. He lifted his head to her and started explaining what Gray had done, and what had happened that night between him and Lucy. When he was done, Erza lay her hand on his head and padded him gently. "I'm so sorry, Natsu," her soft voice was comforting and Natsu took a deep breath.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he brushed his hair out of his eyes and let the warm summer air fill his lungs, he still shivered from his earlier sobs and it stung cold in his chest. "I still think you should tell her how you feel. You can't keep burying your feelings like this, It'll drive you insane."

"I can't tell her now! She's with Gray" his grimace made Erza chuckle a little. Even though he was hurting, he was still his goofy self. She admired Natsu's ability to see the best in things even in difficult times like this.

"If you don't tell her then what will you do? Do you really think you will be able to pretend like everything is fine?" she said

"No, you're right. I know that, it's just hard," Natsu stood up and tightened his fists. What he was about to say would surely break Erza's heart, but his own heart was also in pain, and he had to think of himself first. "I can't deal with this anymore, it's tearing me apart! I'll tell Lucy how I feel about her, but if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll leave Fairy Tail, it would be impossible for me to see her with someone else, I can't pretend to be happy anymore. I'm useless like this!"

Erza didn't seem surprised at all when he said this, she just nodded slowly in agreement. "You're right. Even though it pains me, I know you can't be happy like this and all I want for you is to be happy. Even if it means you have to go away."

Natsu smiled at her, happy that she understood his choice. Just as he was about to leave Erza said one last thing, "Have you considered talking to Gray about this?"

Natsu laughed, not a happy laugh though, it was more like an 'are-you-kidding-me'-laugh.

He waved his hand in the air as he walked away, "I have nothing to say to that bastard," and then he was gone. Erza still sat in the grass surrounded by the smell of summer and flowers mixed with Natsu's former stomach contents. Suddenly she heard a cracking noise behind her, she turned around quickly and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and put up as many swords she felt she needed. Her swords soon lowered to the ground and disappeared when she saw the blue haired man with arms lifted to the sky as a sign of surrender. Erza's armor also faded away and her belly twisted as she saw the familiar face with a tattoo-like birthmark. "What are you doing here…?" she whispered.

As Natsu ran back to the guild he tried figuring out what he would say to Lucy, and how, and where and when! His mind was ready to burst into flames, and not in a good way, when he reached the guild hall again. He looked around the room, but Lucy wasn't there, but Gray was. He probably knew where she was, and Natsu was in such a determined place right now that he was prepared to even speak to the stripper bastard if he had to. Luckily, Levy saw Natsu and figured he was probably looking for Lucy. She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his path over to Gray. "You're looking for Lucy, right?"

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Natsu's feet was running on the spot, he wanted to get to where she was quickly, while he still held the courage to tell her. "She's at the beach. There's this celebration thing there today, Gray didn't want to go, so she left alone like an hour ago."

"Thank you!" and he was gone again. Just as Natsu was out of sight, Gray turned up in front of Levy. "Where is he going in such a rush?" trying to sound careless, he failed with the expression in his face.

"How should I know?" Levy smiled at him and shook her head.

Gray felt uneasy and quickly put the pieces together. "That bastard!" he yelled and started hunting down Natsu.

Natsu's nose was as sharp as ever, and he quickly smelled Gray coming after him. _Dammit! _

Gray soon caught up to him, grabbed his vest and shoved him to the ground. "What the hell!?" Natsu yelled as he tired to get Gray off him. "I know where you're going! I won't let you ruin things between me and Lucy, I just got her back!" Gray stood over Natsu and held onto his scarf with one hand and held the other up to his face, his hand crackled from he ice he was about to slam in his face.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything, but I need to talk to her! So let go of me before I kill you!" Natsu grabbed Gray's hand and burned his skin in his palm. Gray let go and cursed in pain for a second. Natsu didn't have time to get to his feet before Gray pinned him down again, with his foot this time. "What do you have to talk to her about?" Gray stepped harder on Natsu's chest. "I need…" he struggled to breathe with Gray standing on him "to tell her that I… love her!" Gray's foot lifted from his body and Natsu turned to his side so he could breathe better. He gasped for air and then sat up with his hand covering his own chest. "What?" Gray looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry, cause I'm not. I need to tell her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll leave the guild. You have no idea how much it hurts to see you two together! I can't stand it anymore!" Gray knelt next to Natsu, his face was burning red in fury. "I can't let you do that, Natsu." He grabbed Natsu's scarf once again and was lifting his hand up and was ready to knock him out when he heard Natsu chuckle. "What the hell is so funny, asshole!?" Gray screamed, still with his hand raised up.

"You're really this scared of me?" Natsu had a wry smile on his face.

"I'm not scared of- "

"Yes you are! You're scared that Lucy actually might say that she likes me as well."

Gray lowered his hand and grabbed Natsu's cheek with it. He pulled him up close to his on face and tsk'd at him. "Fine. Go. Tell her how you _feel_. But when she says that she is in love with me, then you leave her alone, forever." He released Natsu with a push and he fell to the ground.

Natsu wiped his cheek and got up, "Fine, but if she says the opposite, the same goes for you."

"Fine," Gray scoffed. _As if that'll ever happen!_

**End of chapter four**

* * *

Ohh! Fourth chapter! I love cliffhangers, you probably know that by now! I just felt like this was a good place to end this. Now, what will happen next? I'm not even sure yet!

**AND: T****_his fic is inspired by an AMV from Youtube made by xgodofwar2fan09x! You can watch the AMV here : watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh God, fifth chapter out! This is a steamy one, hope you don't mind. This is where the M rated kicks in. _

_I really love you guys, thank you again for all the cuteness! You're all so sweet and I appreciate it so much, you have no idea! _

_Fairy Tail and all characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. _

_If you haven't watched the AVM from Youtube, made by xgodofwar2fan09x yet, please watch it now. For me?_

_ watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q , Thank you, really._

* * *

**All This Time**

Lucy sat on a red dotted blanket on the beach. It was the annual celebration of the date when Magnolia was recognized as an official town and there were people everywhere. There were a lot of food and shopping stands lined neatly down the seafronts and loud music playing from various speakers. It was sunset and the orange glow turned it into an idyllic vision. Lucy had been around the stands and bought a necklace for herself, it had a gold chain and a pearl shaped like a drop was hanging in the middle. She held the drop in her hands and felt nostalgic while watching it. It reminded her of a necklace her mother used to wear, but it got lost a long time ago.

Lucy sat on her red dotted blanket alone, watching the sun dive into the pale ocean. It was kind of sad being in such a beautiful place alone, not share it with anybody. She had asked Gray to go with her, but he said he had been to the celebration so many times and it was always the same old thing. She would've asked Natsu, but it would probably be awkward. And Gray would get mad. She did not want him to get mad. What she really wanted, what she really ached for was…

"Hey, Luce, Can you hear me?" Lucy jumped at the sound of her own name. _Natsu?_

She sharpened her ear, but she couldn't hear her name anymore. Was it her imagination? "Lucy!"

There it was again. She stood up and looked over the huge pile of people on top of the beach. She was a few meters away from the swirling crowd so she had a good vision if Natsu actually was there.

When Natsu stumbled out of the crowd he almost fell to his knees and had to apologize to an old man for bumping into him.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned his reason for being there in her head.

"I thought I smelled you," Natsu ran down to her with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? Have you been fighting? You have a bruise on your chin,"

Natsu lifted his hand to his face and poked the place where Gray had grabbed him, "It's nothing," he assured her.

"Look, Luce, I really need to tell you something," Natsu took both Lucy's hands in his and dragged her even further away from the people on the beach. He took her all the way down to the water and she had to kick her shoes of so they wouldn't get wet. "Lucy, I need to- "

"Wait, Natsu. I need to explain something before you say anything." She placed her hand over his mouth, she saw that he had to fight himself to keep quiet, but when he sighed in agreement Lucy took a deep breath. "I need to explain what happened with Gray, I know you think that I'm stupid to take him back just like that, but I've always believed that you need to give everyone a second chance. Gray really is a good guy, even if you don't believe it. He came to me after you left that morning and apologized and well, I just, I believed him when he said he was sorry and that it won't happen again." The chill water surrounded their naked feet and the sand tickled their skin gently. Lucy had her arms protectively around her own body and she looked at Natsu who just listened to her when she explained. All the time he just thought to himself that whatever she said he would still tell her what he felt. When she stopped talking, Natsu took her hand again, "It's ok Lucy, I understand what you're saying, but I really need to tell you something."

"I'm glad that you're not mad at me, I mean, I can't help it that I'm in love with him, you know,"

Natsu blinked, _in love? _

Gray's words suddenly popped into his mind; _when she says that she is in love with me, then you leave her alone, forever._

Did this even count? He hadn't told her yet, so no, it didn't count in his head.

"Lucy! Listen to me for a second," his voice was clear and strong and Lucy was surprised to hear him like that. "Of course, Natsu, I'm listening,"

"Ok, I know that it is extremely selfish of me to tell you this, especially when you just told me that you're in love with another man," he sighed hard and prepared to speak again when he smelled him, Gray, he was close. _No, not now! Get out bastard! _

Gray hadn't found them yet, so there was still time for Natsu to say what he needed to say, but Lucy interrupted him, "Another man, what do you mean?" she was getting nervous.

"Lucy, what I'm trying to say, what I've been wanting to tell you for some time now is that-"

"Lucy, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," Gray slumped down to the two of them holding hands in the water. Lucy pulled her hands back to her body and looked ashamed over at Gray, he would get so mad. "Gray, it's not what it looks like, Natsu was just telling me something, and…" Lucy looked to Natsu for help with her explanation, but he had his eyes locked on Gray's cocky face. "Oh, you have something to tell my girlfriend? I'd love to hear it, come on Natsu, tell her."

Natsu didn't answer him, all he wanted to do was knock him down and scream in his face how much he hated him right now. Lucy still looked at Natsu, waited for him to continue his sentence, but he didn't even tilt his head. "Natsu, what were you going to say?" she reached her hand out and laid it on his arm, but he backed up and pulled her arm off him. "It's nothing," his voice was dark and emotionless. When Natsu walked out of the water and back up to the beach, he turned around just as Gray pulled Lucy in for a wet kiss. It should've bee him kissing her in this beautiful sunset. It should've been him.

As he walked home feeling broken and sad, he thought about his next move. Was he actually going to leave it like this? Should he try to tell Lucy over and over until he was finally able to tell her the truth that was burning inside of him? Or should he quit the guild? He had said to both Erza and himself that he was going to if Lucy turned him down, but actually leaving… he had never thought about the leaving part until now, to pack his bags and leave everything and everyone behind, except Happy of course, if he would go with him that is. He hoped he would.

_No, I have to find a way to tell her. I have no choice now, I have to do this, for myself. I would never be able to leave and think about what could've been, it'll ruin me._

Natsu walked slowly up to his home, and didn't smell her until he was at the door. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Lucy was following him. She walked with her head bowed down and her hands were nervously rubbing against each other.

"Lucy..? Why are you following me? Why didn't you say something?" Natsu didn't walk to her, he stood in the entrance to his house holding the door open. "I didn't know what to say so I just followed you, I knew you'd see me, but I needed some time to think about what I want to say," she walked to him, right in front of him she stopped and placed herself in his arms. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she whimpered into his chest, buried her nose in his warm scarf and sniffed in his smell.

"Sorry about what?" Natsu was more than confused.

"About everything. About what happened between us, I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way,"

"I don't understand… Why are you so upset about it? I thought you wanted to forget it, and be with… Gray…" Natsu had to force the name out of his mouth, and he cursed in his head for bringing the stripper bastard into the conversation. "To be honest, I don't really know what I want anymore. I thought I wanted to be with Gray but, after spending the night with you… ahh, I'm just so confused!" Lucy backed up from Natsu and grabbed her hair in frustration.

Natsu looked at her, was she saying what he thought she was saying? Did he really have a chance here? Was this the opportunity he had bee waiting for? It had to be!

"I don't know what to say, Lucy. If there's anything I can do, please tell me." Natsu reached out for her and she took his hand in hers. She let her eyes meet his, and for a second she felt, like it was all right. She didn't know how to explain it, but holding Natsu's hand, suddenly made so much sense to her. Without realizing she said or did anything her mouth spoke and her body moved, "There is one thing I want," she came closer, lifted herself up to him and kissed him, gently at first, but also this felt so right in so many ways that she sunk deeper and deeper into the warm touch of Natsu's lips.

Natsu was shocked, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from this moment. He wanted it to last forever. His stomach felt like it was on fire, more than usual and he felt it tickle in his fingertips. "Natsu…" Lucy moaned, grabbing his back and pulling him closer to her body. He felt her warmth all over him and he wanted to touch her. He placed his hands on her hips, letting himself feel her delicious curves for a moment, then he let his hands wander up to her head and he passionately grabbed her hair, it resulted in Lucy sighing again and _that _made Natsu go crazy. He absolutely loved hearing her sweet noises. Kissing her awakened something inside him, something wild and animalistic. Something he had no control over. He pushed Lucy against the warm wooden wall on the outside of his house. She willingly followed his movements and pushed herself from the ground when Natsu grabbed her thighs to lift her up. Lucy swung her legs around his waist and ran her fingers trough his rosy hair as Natsu carried her inside.

He carried her all the way to his bed, gently laid her down and covered her with his own body. Lucy dragged his shirt off and opened his pants in impatience. Natsu let her do what she wanted and carefully burned her shirt open and it fell to the floor with the rest of the clothes. Their underwear followed soon after.

Lucy tried to drag a blanket over their naked bodies, but Natsu threw it away as soon as she was covered. There was no way he was going to let her hide her beautiful self. Natsu felt himself poke Lucy's entrance and pushed it carefully more and more again her. When she wrapped her legs around him again he took it as a sign that she wanted him to move further in.

The thought of asking her if she really wanted to do this crossed his mind, but he knew there was no way he could stop himself even if she asked him to.

He slowly buried his whole length in her and felt her tightness wrap him in a heavenly pressure of warmth and wet. Their lips had not yet prated for some time, but Lucy's was now wrinkled in a slight feeling of pain to take in all of Natsu. Natsu increased the pace slightly and thrusted so deep in her he could feel himself poking the bottom of her. Natsu lifted his head up from hers and watch her face, flushed pink, she has started to relax her body and it struck Natsu that this was probably her first time. He hoped she wouldn't regret this. Lucy was lost in satisfaction and didn't notice Natsu's face as he thought that this was a little rushed and wrong. Lucy loved the feeling of Natsu being inside her, filling her up and giving her more pleasure than she thought was possible to ever feel. She dug her nails into his shoulders and arched her back up against his chest. Sweat dripped from her forehead and down her face. Her hair was tangled and she felt her legs ache from being spread for so long, but the feeling, oh this feeling made it worth it in every way.

Natsu kept the pace steady until he felt Lucy tugging him to move faster and harder. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back for much longer, but he obeyed her orders. He pounded against her even harder and moved his hips so fast he thought they would snap out of position. When he felt himself getting dangerously close to orgasm he sighed into Lucy's ear, "Lucy... I'm…" Lucy kissed him and nodded, "Do it," she whispered.

Natsu came in her and she came along with him. She dropped her back down and panted hard in his ear. Natsu laid down on her and kissed her neck with grateful and happy kisses. Lucy reached her arms around him and smelled his neck, it drove her crazy to see his naked chest dripping with sweat when he raised his body up and crashed beside her. He dragged her into his arms and hugged her. He kissed her and caressed her whole body with gentle touches.

Lucy had her head on his chest and they were both still breathing heavily. Natsu fell asleep fast, with his arms wrapped around her, he felt safe and he knew he would finally sleep well.

Lucy felt her eyes threaten to shut, but before she fell asleep she felt a tear run down her chin. If the tear came from regret or relief, she didn't know yet.

**End of chapter five**

* * *

_Wow, five chapters already, I can't believe it! _

_I wasn't quite sure about the sex scene in this chapter, but when I read it it kind of made sense. I wanted to write that scene as clean as possible, not that I mind writing dirty, but I felt it should be this way, considering the situation and all. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sooo sorry about the long wait.. again. My laptop crashed and I lost the three first pages of what I had written, so I had to rewrite it. So yeah, this is what, chapter six? Wow, this is the longest fic I've published, out of ALL those four I've published.. Hope you won't hate me too much about the long wait, and that you'll like this chapter. _

**If you STILL haven't watched the AMV to go with this fic, then I insist you go do it right now! watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q GO, NOW! :D**

_I also want to thank you all for the rewievs, I read them all and I'm so very grateful, you have no idea. _

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but you already know that. _

* * *

_**All This Time**_

"Natsu, wake up," Lucy carefully shook Natsu's shoulder, but he only grunted in reply and tugged her in for a big tight hug. "Natsu, you idiot, wake up" she chuckled and gently tickled his torso. He released his grip around her and quickly hid himself under the covers to escape her naughty fingers. "Don't make me come under there," Lucy warned as she tugged the blanket up and saw his face in the darkness beneath. "I'm sleeping," he growled sleepy. "Well, stop sleeping and wake up. It's noon already!" Lucy dragged the covers all the way off of him and down to the floor. Natsu's body tossed around in the sudden cold, trying to find some source of heat. "Cold… hmf. Warm me up, Luce," He grabbed her waist and placed her body on top of his, he could feel himself heat up again from her warmth. "Ahh, that's better," he muffled. "You're so silly," Lucy smiled and kissed his head.

Lucy tried to lift herself off him, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her in place. "Don't go. Just a little longer," he pouted and she relaxed her body and fell over him. "Fine, but we need to get up soon,"

"Why? Do you have to be somewhere?" his eyes were closed as he hadn't gotten used to the daylight yet.

"No, but…" she sighed, it would be a tough day, "We need to talk," as she said this, Natsu released her, and opened his eyes. "About what?" he raised his body up on two elbowed and looked concerned at her as she sat up on the edge of the bed. She dragged the blanket up from the floor and covered her naked body with it. "Well, about us of course, about last night and about… everything."

Natsu felt it drop in his gut, what did she have to say to him? Did she regret what happened? Was this going to be like the last time, with her running back to Gray as soon as she left?

Or it could be good news, right?

"Sure, what do you-"

"I… I don't know where to start," Lucy turned her head away from him, making him even more nervous. She rubbed her hands together and her hair covered her eyes.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" the question popped out of his mind, and he wasn't sure he was ready for the answer, but the sooner the better. Lucy turned her head to him again and smiled, it settled his mind just a little. She shook her head.

Natsu sighed hard in relief and fell down on his pillow. "I don't regret it, but I'm a little confused. Where does this leave us? What about Gray? What happens next?"

_That's right… Gray and Lucy are still together. Shit, that's not good at all. Not that I care about him, but I don't want Lucy to feel bad about this. I just want her to be happy it happened. _

He took her hand.

"I don't have all the answers, Luce. But what I do know is that I want to be with you. That's what I wanted to tell you yesterday. I've fallen for you, Lucy. I'm in love with you." Lucy squeezed his hand in hers "I kind of figured that out," she winked at him, "Still, it's good to hear you say it, to hear that it meant something to you,"

"It meant everything to me, I promise."

Lucy stood up and started the search for her clothes. Natsu laid back and smirked, he loved seeing her naked body walk around in the daylight, it was even more beautiful now. "God, you're so sexy, Luce,"

Lucy picked up her underwear and quickly put them on, "Don't look, it's embarrassing!"

"It's beautiful," Natsu whispered.

While eating breakfast the two mages discussed what they should do next. Lucy was scared about meeting Gray so Natsu offered to come with her, but she said it would only make it worse. It was better if he kept some distance to Gray for the next couple of days, she said.

_Still, when you go see him, I'll stay close, just in case. _Natsu had still not forgotten the way Lucy cried that night.

When Happy suddenly flew in the window, Lucy bounced of the chair and tried to cover her body up as she was only wearing was one of Natsu's shirts. "Lucy, why are you here?" Lucy looked to Natsu in panic over not having the words to explain, she brushed her hair out of her face and held her breath trying to put together a sentence. Happy saw their blank and stuttering expressions and caught on pretty quick. He giggled when he figured out the missing pieces, "You liiiiiike each other!" he rolled this tongue the way he knew Lucy hated and looked at her with a wry smile. Natsu just laughed and padded Happy's head. "Oh God… I'll go get dressed and then I'll go see Gray. You stay here!" she pointed at Natsu with a warning look, then she moved her finger over at Happy, "Both of you!"

When she slammed the door behind her a little while later, Natsu jumped up from his chair and over to the window facing the direction Lucy was walking in. "I'll see you later, Happy," Natsu grabbed the doorknob, but Happy bumped on the top of his head. "Where are you going? Lucy told us, especially you, to stay here,"

"I can't sit here when she is with Gray, I need to hear what she says to him and make sure he doesn't freak out again! I have to be ready to kill him!"

"There's no stopping you now, but just make sure Lucy doesn't find out that you followed her. She will get mad! And I don't like it when she gets mad…" Happy remember all the painful kicks and slaps Lucy had given him in the past for snooping and saying dumb things. He knew Natsu could take care of himself if she wanted to hit him but if she got mad and broke his heart again, Happy was unsure if Natsu could make it thought that again.

"I'll be careful!" Natsu waved as he ran down the hills to Magnolia.

Lucy waited a while outside Gray's front door before she gathered the courage to knock. She needed to have a plan, some sort of clue of what she was going to tell him or something like that. How would she start? "Hey, I slept with your lifelong enemy that I haven't really had any kind of romantic relationship to what so ever, and not with you who was, and still is my boyfriend, about that.. We're done. Hope that's ok, see you, bye…"

_Yeah, Lucy that's the way to go. Ok, I just have to do this quick and try not to hurt him._

She knocked gently hoping he didn't hear her, but he opened the door pretty fast, like he had seen her outside talking to herself.

"Hi," Gray gave her a kiss in the cheek, but only because she turned her face when he tried to meet her lips.

"Something wrong?" he took her hand and tugged her inside the door.

"Gray, we need to talk." Her voice was cold and forced, like she was trying to stop her mouth from speaking because she knew it would be hard and painful for them both.

Natsu had watched Lucy rush back and forth outside Gray's door and he felt sorry for her because she had to do this, but he knew it was for the best. When Lucy stepped inside with Gray, Natsu snuck up to the window to hear them talking. His ears sharpened when he heard Lucy's voice.

"Gray, I… I don't really know where to begin, there is something you have to know."

Lucy sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. Gray shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ever since we became a couple I've felt like something was missing, I never knew what it was, but I think I found out… last night."

"Where were you last night? I thought you went home after we left the beach?" Gray huffed.

"I didn't. I went to see Natsu."

Gray pulled his arm back to his body and looked at her with a judging look. "What? I thought I said I didn't like it when you were alone with that guy and still you went to his house alone?"

Lucy smiled and sighed. "I remember. The thing is… I kind of… Well we,"

"You what?" Gray's eyes was widening and his mouth turned into a frown. "It doesn't really matter. What matters is that Natsu told me that he is in love with me." Lucy smiled by remembering how cute Natsu was that morning. His pink hair glued to his face from sweating last night. His sleepy smile and husky voice was so terribly sexy, she almost felt hot just by thinking of it.

"So that flame-bastard finally gathered the courage to tell you, huh?" Gray's words were probably a thought that escaped his mouth.

"What do you mean, _finally_?" Lucy threw her head in his direction with narrow eyes.

"You knew about it!?" Her voice was loud and Gray jolted in his seat.

"Uh… It was kind of obvious. He never told me or anything, but I sensed it from the start,"

"How long have you _sensed_ it?"

"Don't know… A couple of weeks, maybe," Gray sneered, he didn't understand why it was such a big deal. It was not like it mattered anyway.

"Weeks?" Lucy questioned, trying to think back in time, "But then… that night... he was already?" Lucy flickered her eyes, _oh god, no. if Natsu had feelings for me that night then… I must have hurt him so bad without even knowing it. I feel so bad. I have to go see him. Is that why he was acting so weird? He's been avoiding me because of his feelings for so long? _

Gray felt Lucy's distance and pushed her shoulder to bring her back into the conversation, "Why do you care anyway?"

Lucy stood up quickly without turning her head. She couldn't face Gray right now, she didn't know if she was angry or disappointed, maybe a bit of both. "Gray… you should have told me that you thought Natsu had feelings for me. I was so worried about him, I hated it when he ignored me and you knew it. Now you're telling me you knew all along why he was acting like that. How could you? Did you like seeing him like that? Is that why we started dating in the first place, so you could make him jealous?" the pieces fell into place as Lucy kept talking and Gray never rejected it. He knew he had screwed up and he knew he wouldn't get a third chance. Lucy turned to him, disappointment was clear in her eyes, "I think it's best if I leave, Gray." Lucy walked past him, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Do you love him?" Gray whispered with a shaky voice, like he was about to cry.

Lucy suddenly felt confused, did she love Natsu? She thought that she had loved Gray, but now she felt that maybe that was never the case. She had never been able to shake the thought that there was something missing, there was some reason she never went all the way with him even after they had been together for a while, and now she had slept with Natsu, without even thinking about what she felt towards him. It was just that Natsu was always there for her. He always listened to her and never judged her even if others did. He laughed at her sometimes and called her weird, but she knew that he really cared about her feelings, he never let anyone go unharmed if they hurt her, not even Gray who was not only in the same guild and been his ally since childhood, but they were on the same team.

Lucy pulled her arm, but Gray didn't let go. "I never felt that you were truly mine. I'm sorry." Gray said

"What do you mean?" Lucy's breathing begun to increase speed as she waited for him to answer. "Deep inside, I knew that your heart never belonged to me. I'm sorry that I held you back. I should never have done that. I have no reason as to why I did it. Maybe I just wanted to win over that squinty-eyed bastard for once. He is always in the spotlight and he is always so humble about it. He always saves you and everybody admires him so much. I just wanted to have something that he didn't for once, to feel that he envied me. Just this once…"

Gray dropped his hand off of Lucy's and his head bowed down to the floor in shame.

"I can't understand why you would do something like that. I forgive you, Gray, and I'm sure Natsu will too, but you need to apologize to him. To deliberately hurt his feelings like that… It's something I can't even fathom." Lucy laid her hand on Gray's head and padded him gently, as if she wanted him to truly believe that she had forgiven him so easily. The reason why she did that is simply because she felt sorry for him, she knew how it felt to be neglected and left out. She was still mad at him, but she knew he regretted it. Before she left him alone to his thoughts there was still one thing she wanted to know, something she needed to hear. "Why did you choose me to make him jealous, why not Lisanna?"

Gray let out a little laugh, "I see the way he looks at you. Even if he didn't understand it before he saw you with me, it's always been you that he craves."

Lucy tilted her head over at him, she saw him in the corner of her eye, he looked straight forward with a vague smile on his lips. She didn't say anything, what was she supposed to say? Her footsteps out the door were heavy and she closed the door lightly behind her. _What now?_

Lucy ran straight home after leaving Gray, she ran fast and her heart pounded painfully when she reached her house in Strawberry Street. Her cheeks were red and sweat ran down the side of her face. She even felt some tears on her lips. The salty taste made her wipe her mouth and she unlocked the door quickly to get out of sight.

Natsu hadn't followed Lucy yet, he waited outside Gray's house to see if he'd run after her. He had heard everything they'd said and he waited for his mind to settle before doing anything. Should he go in and talk to Gray, run after Lucy or go home?

Fate decided it for him.

"What are you doing here?" The cold resentful voice behind him made the hair in his neck raise and he didn't have to turn his head to see the stinging look the ice-mage gave him. Natsu spun around to face Gray's wrath. He waited, waited for Gray to scream or hit him, to freeze him in a block of ice and dump him in the ocean, but Gray didn't move. His eyes weren't burning with fury, but filled with regret. Natsu didn't know how to react. Should he say something, say that he was sorry, or scream at him for making him miserable on purpose. Should he just leave?

"I bet you eavesdropped, huh? You heard everything didn't you, squinty-eyes," Gray put his hands in his pockets, his shirt was no where to be found.

"Gray, I- "

"No, it's fine. It's good that you heard, cause then I won't have to explain it to you again,"

Natsu nodded slowly at him, he understood that he was relieved that he didn't have to have such an emotional and embarrassing conversation with him. "If it means anything to you, I never meant for you to be so heartbroken and devastated… I'm… I'm sorry, ok?" the last words were rushed and quick. Natsu smiled, satisfied with the apology. "It's ok Gray. I'm still mad, and I won't ever understand why you had to do it like this, and why you hurt Lucy. I can never forgive you for that, but as for me… We'll be ok, someday." Natsu put up his hand and waited for Gray to shake it, but he just slapped it away laughing. "What are you doing? We're still enemies, I'll kick your ass if you don't get out of my face,"

Natsu smiled at hearing him say that, he knew they would be back to normal someday, as long as Gray kept his hands off Lucy he would be allowed to live. "Now, get lost," Gray huffed while returning to his door.

He didn't have to tell him twice, Natsu was already moving his feet faster and faster, heading for Lucy. _Finally. _

**End of chapter six**

* * *

_It's still not the end for 'All This Time'! _


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is the last chapter to All This Time, it's very short, I know. I wanted it to be shor,t sweet and still give some sort of closure to the fic, I'm not sure if I made it though.. _

_I want to thank everyone who read this fic and thank you for all the reviews, it's so heartwarming. _

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_

_Watch the AMV here_: watch?v=aoGXX0y886Q

* * *

**All This Time **

As Natsu ran the familiar path to Lucy's house in Strawberry Street his speed slowly dabbed off. He came to think what he should do now. He had thought the obvious which was -run to Lucy, and be with her forever- but maybe he should wait, let her think. She had just broken up with Gray and maybe she wanted to be alone for a while. He decided to walk past her house, it felt like a good place to start.

He tried to take his time over to Lucy's, there was no need to rush. The sun had reached its peak and was shining as brightly as ever. Natsu loved this intense heat, it made him fuzzy and comfortable to be surrounded by what felt like a warm and cozy blanket. He snuggled his shoulder up and let the think summer air fill his lunges. With all the things going on lately he had forgotten to enjoy the nice weather, he cringed while thinking how Magnolia would soon be covered by a white layer of cold and harsh snow. He would never understand why Gray liked it so much.

When he stumbled outside of Lucy's place he stopped. He let the sight of her home print into his mind. He could hardly remember how it was before Lucy joined the guild, it felt weird thinking about it, it was like even before she joined she had always been there but still she hadn't. If that makes any sense?

He looked to her window. It was closed. It always used to be wide open since Lucy had come to learn that Natsu preferred jumping up and down as a "wild animal" as she would say. He smiled. But why was it closed? Was it a sign that she wanted to be alone or was it simply because it had been shut by the wind? He forced himself to believe the last one. Natsu closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath again, he tried to smell her or even hear her. Maybe she had gone out? No, she was in there, he heard a squeak that was probably a chair being pulled either out or in. _So she's in there, now what? I should just go in and talk to her, that's what I want to do._ He hated using the door to her place, he felt stupid waiting for her to open the door for some reason. He never understood why, it had never been a problem before Lucy came along. Suddenly, and he didn't know why it popped into his head, a memory came to mind. It was from a while ago, when Lucy had forced him to watch a movie with her. A horrible and boring chick-flick, he shuddered just remembering. He picked up some gravel from the streets and swirled the pebbled around in his hand.

When they had watched that move, he couldn't remember when it was, he had been dangerously close to drifting away when he heard Lucy sigh hard and lay her hand on her chest. He vaguely remembered that her cheeks were flushed as her eyes were glued to the screen. He had watched her in silence and it seemed like she had either forgotten that he was there or thought he was sleeping when she let a tear run all the way from her eye and down to her chin. Natsu had turned his head towards the screen carefully so he wouldn't disturb Lucy's moment and seen a guy throwing pebbles at a window, standing out in the pouring rain. His clothes were soaking wet and his hair were sticking to his wet face, still Natsu had noticed his sadness and his desperation to reach the person on the other side of the window. Why did he need to see that person so badly, and why didn't he just use the doorbell? It was all pretty stupid to Natsu, but certainty not to Lucy. When a girl finally opened the window the guy had started a long and frankly pretty boring speech of how sorry he was for something and that he loved her so much and he couldn't stand even the thought of not being with her. That was about as much as Natsu could remember from that movie. But he remembered how choked up Lucy had gotten when he started throwing stones at her window trying to reach his one true love. Natsu was not what you would normally call a romantic, but he knew Lucy liked all that corny stuff so why not give it a shot? He had already robbed her of a romantic first-time experience so he figured he owed her. He looked to his hand, the pebbles were still there just waiting to hit Lucy's window. He picked a shiny white stone, the shape of it could very well look like a heart. _That must be the stone destined to bring us together_, he thought. He even thought about how romantic that last thought had sounded in his head before aiming and letting the rock fly through the air and hit Lucy's window until it shattered to pieces and landed with a crackling sound on the pavement before him. _Come on! _

Natsu let his jaw drop for a few seconds, did that just happen? It was supposed to be so romantic, but of course he would manage to ruin it. _It's not easy being the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, _he grinned. He looked up to Lucy's window again and now he could see her leaning over the broken glass with an expression showing more confusion than anger. "Natsu, did you just break my window?" Lucy yelled. Natsu raised his hand and waved to her "Yeah, sorry I was just trying to reach you. Are you ok?" Lucy smiled to him, her usual beautiful, breathtaking smile. "I'm fine, come in." she stepped back and gave him enough space to jump up and smoothly slide into her room without cutting his hands on the glass. "How did things go with Gray?" Natsu asked. Lucy thought about it for a few seconds, and then she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Fine, I guess. It's over now." Natsu already knew that, but he still needed to hear it from her. She really seemed ok with it and that to his relief. "I want to talk about us for a second," Lucy demanded and Natsu sat down quietly on the floor next to her. He nodded at her. "Wow Natsu, so much have happened these past days and I don't know where to begin. Gray told me some things that really made me think, and I feel like I owe you an apology or two," she paused when he laid his hand over hers and smiled. "He told me that the reason you've been acting so weird lately, ignoring me and all that, was because you had feelings for me this entire time, I honestly didn't even consider that option before the night we spent together in my house. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that and I don't know how I will ever make it up to you but, I feel so safe around you and I never realized that you are the one that has been here for me all this time. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see," Lucy brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't apologize Lucy, it's ok, I'm just glad that you feel this way now, I honestly couldn't be happier than I am right now." Natsu's eyes glistened as he spoke and he really meant what he said. Sure he had been broken and sad for a while but it wasn't because Lucy had intentionally tried to hurt him, she had just mistaken her feelings towards Gray for love. It's not easy recognizing true love when you have never been in love before, he understood that. He had never been in love before either, but he was absolutely a hundred percent sure that Lucy was the love of his life. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was a feeling of "just knowing it". There was no doubt in his mind that this was the girl for him. "Now, where do we go from here?" Lucy interrupted his stream of thoughts, "Wherever you want to go," he smiled. "I think, normally, when a girl dumps her boyfriend she takes some time to figure things out, to gather her thought and really get to know her own feelings and such, barging in to a new relationship isn't what you'd normally do…" she paused again and then revealed a huge grin underneath her blonde bangs, "But all that has happened between us isn't what would normally happen, so why start being normal now? Maybe I have some feelings and thoughts to figure out, I'm not really sure right now. The only thing that I am absolutely sure of is that I don't want to be away from you ever again." She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed it, still holding his hand in hers. Her heart started to pound faster as she waited for his response but she wasn't concerned, "I feel the same way," Natsu finally said and lifted her head up to his and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Lucy sunk into the kiss and laid her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. God, it felt so right kissing this boy it was insane. How had she not figured this out before? Natsu was pretty much the perfect guy and she considered herself very lucky that he wasn't mad at her. The fact that he had waited for her to come around was so incredibly sweet she didn't know where to start.

Natsu leaned over Lucy and forced her to lie down on her back while he smiled widely. He had waited to long for this exact moment. He knew Lucy was all his and nothing could tear them apart.

Lucy released herself from the passionate kiss and smiled up at Natsu, "You know you have to fix my window, right?"

Natsu laughed and kissed her again, "I know,"

**End of All This Time**

* * *

_I robbed you of the "I love yous", I'm sorry but it didnt feel right to have them say it yet. So please tell me what you think of the ending. I'm not quite satisfied with it so I might change it later if I think of something, but I feel that I "closed" up the story and left no questionmark on where this will lead. _


End file.
